The present invention relates to the processing of computer diskettes. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for sleeving computer diskettes.
The invention is related to the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,675, issued Mar. 20, 1990, which disclosed a processing and packaging system for prerecorded computer diskettes including a sleever mechanism. The present invention is suitable for use in such a system or similar systems or applications.
The invention is also related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,305 issued Sep. 10, 1991, which disclosed a similar sleever apparatus. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,675 and 5,046,305 are owned by the assignee of the present invention.
The two types of diskettes most commonly available are the 31/2 inch diameter disk which is enclosed in a rigid plastic shell and the 51/4 inch diameter disk which has a flexible cover and a radially-extending slot which exposes the floppy disk. Although the 31/2 inch diameter diskettes typically are not sleeved in that they have the rigid plastic protective shell, the 51/4 diskettes require a protective sleeve before packaging. The sleeves typically utilized have three closed sides and an open end into which the diskette is inserted.